Fête électrique
by Rafikis
Summary: Cat Grant est de retour à Nationel City mais elle n'es pas la seule et Kara va devoir être sur tous les fronts pour sauver Lena. Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur l'aide de Sam et Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Fête électrique**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : alors là, je suis pas sûre de savoir d'où vient cette idée. Ma colloque a encore une part de responsabilité mais également le démarrage de la saison 3…. L'action se passe après Midval mais avant Wake-up

« - Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Je me doutais que la folie des Luthor était génétique mais je pensais qu'elle était transmise par Liliane plutôt que par Lionel. Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça Cat Grant en pénétrant dans son ancien bureau.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? répondit Lena Luthor en se levant de sa chaise et en faisant signe à Eve, son assistante affolée qu'elle gérait la situation.

\- Tout ça, expliqua l'ancienne reine des médias en écartant les bras de manière à désigner l'ensemble du bureau. Pourquoi avoir racheté CatCo ? Vous devriez plutôt être à votre bureau chez L-Corp à trouver un moyen de contrer Edge sur un domaine plus dans vos compétences.

\- Avoir faire rentrer CatCo dans le giron de L-Corp a permis de lui faire garder son impartialité. Edge se serait servi du pouvoir et de l'influence des médias pour assoir son empire.

\- Oui, ça je comprends mais pourquoi avoir pris les rênes ? Vous auriez pu laisser M. Olson gérait, comme il le faisait déjà depuis un an.

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre comment marchent les entreprises que je rachète. Je redonnerais surement le contrôle à Jimmy dans quelques temps. Cat tiqua un peu en entendant le surnom qu'utilisait Lena mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, quelqu'un rentra dans le bureau.

\- Lena, est-ce que tu connais … Oh, Miss Grant, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à National City, » s'exclama Kara en interrogeant sa meilleure amie du regard. La jeune Luthor haussa les épaules pour signifier que c'était également une surprise pour elle. Cat ne rata rien de cet échange et répondit à son ancienne assistante :

« - Je voulais m'assurer que mon héritage était entre de bonnes mains … et puis on m'a invité au lancement du dernier magasine CatCo. La kryptonienne ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard étonné à son amie et Lena se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle assiste à la soirée, ça donnerait plus de légitimité. Et puis j'étais persuadé qu'avec vos obligations, vous ne pourriez pas venir, termina la femme d'affaires en regardant l'ex-reine des médias.

\- Je commence à comprendre, vous vouliez que j'approuve publiquement le rachat de CatCo par L-Corp. Que je vous passe le relais en quelque sorte, » répliqua Cat d'une voix dangereusement basse. Kara écarquilla les yeux et essaya de faire comprendre à Lena de calmer le jeu car la bombe Grant était sur le point d'exploser. La jeune Luthor avait compris qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais fit un signe de tête désespéré à son amie car elle ne savait pas comment rattraper son erreur. Seulement avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait trouvé quoi répondre, la chargée de communication de la Maison Blanche demanda :

« - Keira, vous avez peut-être quelque chose à dire qui empêcherait miss Luthor de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

\- Peut-être, commença hésitante la kryptonienne, comme la soirée de lancement n'est que demain soir, peut-être pourriez-vous faire une interview pour le Tribune qui expliquerait ce que vous pensez de ce changement de direction.

\- Mmmm … une idée intéressante … ce soir, 20h, répondit Cat en regardant Kara. Je suis descendue là où vous réserviez toujours pour mes invités, vous et Miss Luthor et personne d'autre. Après tout, si elle veut comprendre comment marche son nouveau joujou autant qu'elle suive une journaliste, conclut l'ex-reine des médias en faisant un geste de la main vers la jeune Luthor avant de sortir du bureau. Lena reprit son souffle avant de demander :

\- Comment as-tu eu cette idée brillante ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écharper avant que tu n'interviennes. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui paye le prochain resto pour te remercier.

\- Miss Grant a horreur qu'on lui force la main et tu l'as mis au pied du mur dès votre première vraie rencontre. Elle est encore à deux doigts de te le faire payer mais nous avons gagné du temps, expliqua Kara. Ce soir, la première chose que tu ferras, c'est de lui présenter tes excuses en t'aplatissant le plus possible. Je sais que ça n'est pas agréable, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression choquée de son amie mais si tu veux survivre, crois-moi, c'est la seule chose à faire. Ensuite, on verra.

\- Comment as-tu pu travailler aussi longtemps pour elle ? Elle ne connait même pas ton nom, répliqua Lena en sentant une colère froide montait en elle.

\- Elle le connait, répondit la kryptonienne en évitant de rajouter « et même les deux ». J'aimais mon travail et cela m'a beaucoup appris. Et puis dis-toi que si je n'avais pas travaillé pour CatCo, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrées et encore moins nous travaillerons ensemble aujourd'hui. Remercie Miss Grant au moins pour ça.

\- J'admire ta façon de toujours voir le bon côté des choses, dit la jeune Luthor en retrouvant le sourire. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'étais venu te demander si … » Et les deux femmes étaient repartit dans leur travail quotidien oubliant la visite de Cat Grant quelques instants.

Le soir venu, alors que les deux amies pénétraient dans le restaurant d'un des hôtels les plus réputés de la ville, Kara sentit que Lena devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Aussi la kryptonienne dit :

« - Détends toi, je suis là. J'ai appris à gérer Cat Grant, je vais t'aider.

\- Merci, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant ma mère alors que je n'ai que 10 ans.

\- Lilian Luthor est bien pire que Cat Grant. Il arrive de temps en temps que Miss Grant change d'avis, » expliqua Kara avec un sourire, alors que le maître d'hôtel leur faisait signe de le suivre. La kryptonienne balaya la salle d'un regard pour être sûr qu'aucune menace extérieur ne viendrait troubler le diner quand elle la vit. La plus jeune des Danvers retient son amie par le bras avant de dire d'une voix blanche :

« - Miss Grant est déjà là.

\- C'est normal, il est 19h55, répondit Lena perdue en regardant sa montre.

\- Miss Grant n'arrive jamais la première… et merde ! Elle veut te tester.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand elle veut piéger ou dans ton cas tester quelqu'un, elle commence par changer ses habitudes. Pour montrer que c'est elle qui a le contrôle. Elle va te pousser dans tes retranchements et je suis désolée mais elle ne me permettra pas de t'aider.

\- Kara, tu me fais peur ! Tu venais pourtant de me dire à l'instant que nos relations pourraient repartir comme il faut après ce soir.

\- Et elles le peuvent toujours. Ecoutes, je me suis trompée. Oublies ce que j'ai dit à propos de lui présenter tes excuses. Il faut impérativement que tu rendes coup pour coup, il faut que tu sois ce que tout le monde croit que tu es.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la femme d'affaires en ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'insinuait son amie.

\- Une Luthor, » conclut Kara en reprenant son chemin. Lena observa son environnement quelques instants avant de rejoindre les deux femmes au moment où la kryptonienne s'asseyait. Cat fit semblant de ne pas remarquer leur arrivée et continuait à étudier la carte. La plus jeune des Danvers essayait de se fondre dans le décor. Ce fut ce comportement qui mit la jeune Luthor hors d'elle et qui la décida à attaquer :

« - Je constate avec plaisir que votre réputation de diva est très surfaite. Kara resta bouche bée face au comportement de Lena et se prépara mentalement à compter les points.

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Cat en posant le menu et en regardant la jeune femme.

\- J'étais persuadée que nous allions devoir vous attendre un moment, voir peut-être même vous faire appeler pour que vous daigner nous rejoindre, histoire de nous montrer que c'était quand vous vouliez, ou vous vouliez. 1-0 pour Lena.

\- Il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de provoquer une catastrophe écologique pour prouver qu'on a du pouvoir. 1 par tout. Je pense qu'au contraire c'est en œuvrant dans l'ombre qu'on arrive le mieux à ses fins. Après tout, tout le monde sait que sans moi, Supergirl ne serait rien. 2-1 pour Cat et Kara s'empêcha de justesse de sourire suite à la dernière remarque de son ex-patronne.

\- Et sans Supergirl, vous ne seriez plus là suite à votre magnifique médiation entre la présidente et Rhéa. C'était un véritable travail de l'ombre, bravo ! 2-2

\- Et vous, où étiez-vous quand l'attaque daxamite a commencé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vous étiez prisonnière après vous être fait piéger par l'autre garce. 3-2 et ça c'était un coup bas même pour Cat. La kryptonienne attendait avec appréhension la réplique de son amie mais Lena semblait avoir pris gout au jeu et avec un sourire, dit :

\- Qui vous dit que je me suis fait piégée ? J'ai, au contraire, réussit à m'infiltrer et put découvrir le point faible des daxamites.

\- Si vous parlez du plomb, tout le monde le savait depuis bien avant votre capture.

\- Non, le plomb était leur talon d'Achille mais le véritable point faible était leur égo. Ils craignaient à juste titre Supergirl mais ont été surpris par la résistance que leur ont opposée les humains. C'est ça qui nous a permis de gagner car ils n'ont pas imaginé un instant que nous puissions fabriquer une arme qui les détruirait. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Rhéa si elle avait compris qui avait mis au point le diffuseur qui a saturé l'atmosphère de plomb. » 3 par tout, balle au centre. La jeune Luthor continuait d'afficher un sourire presque arrogant. Kara retenait son souffle alors que Cat laissait planer le silence. Finalement, l'ex-reine des médias afficha un léger sourire en déclarant :

« - Tout compte fait, votre cas n'est pas si désespéré que je le croyais. A moins que quelqu'un vous ait donné de précieux conseils avant d'arriver, rajouta la chargée de communication en coulant un regard vers Kara qui essaya de ne pas rougir.

\- Entourez-vous des meilleurs et vous serez le plus fort, répliqua Lena en jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui cette fois, piqua un phare.

\- Vous devriez faire de cette phrase votre devise.

\- J'ai déjà une devise, familiale qui plus est même si en réalité nous l'avons emprunté à Nietzsche : « Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort »

\- C'est bien du sang des Luthor qui coule dans vos veines mais il est possible que quelques gouttes de Super se soit mélangé avec. Vous avez l'étoffe des héros, Miss Luthor et vous y parviendrez si vous continuez à bien vous entourer, Cat venait de complimenter à sa façon la jeune Luthor. 4-3, victoire pour Lena. Bien, si nous commandions maintenant avant que l'estomac sur pattes qui nous accompagne ait dévoré tout le pain. » Lena voulut prendre la défense de son amie mais Kara, qui n'avait pas pris mal la remarque de son ancienne patronne, posa sa main sur sa cuisse et demanda :

« - Comment ça se passe à la Maison Blanche ? Cat nota le trouble qui avait envahi Lena suite au geste de Kara, qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours enlevé sa main et se demanda pour la seconde fois de la journée quel était la véritable nature du lien qui unissait les deux femmes puis répondit :

\- Les politiciens sont pires que les stars d'Hollywood. Et les journalistes … je sais bien que j'étais une des leurs mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec des enfants à chaque conférence de presse.

\- Donc vous adorez, » conclut Kara en ouvrant son menu. Cat ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin en constatant que son ancienne assistante la connaissait toujours aussi bien.

Le repas se déroula calmement. Les trois femmes discutèrent sereinement. Lena commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Cat et appréciait de plus en plus l'ex-reine des médias. Bien sûr quelques pics furent échangés mais Kara calmait toujours le jeu avant que ça parte trop loin. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, la chargée de communication s'amusait à taquiner les deux femmes sur leur relation car elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Au moment du dessert, Lena ne put s'empêcher dans un geste complètement naturel d'essuyer le chocolat que Kara avait réussi à se mettre sur la joue. La plus jeune des Danvers la remercia d'un sourire éblouissant. En les voyant faire, Cat décida de mettre son grain de sel car elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi connectées. Seulement, elle connaissait suffisamment son ancienne assistante pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas mais n'était pas sûre que Lena soit consciente de ses véritables sentiments pour son amie. L'ex-reine des médias leur proposa de prendre le café dans sa chambre et faire la fameuse interview.

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : chose promise, chose due, c'était cette histoire que je vous avez promis à la fin de trio infernal.

Vu toutes vos commentaires, j'ai l'impression que vous avez apprécié ce cadeau de noël un peu en retard. En tout cas, merci à tous et j'espère que vous allez aimé la suite

Je vais essayer de publier tous les samedis mais je promets rien. Bonne lecture et Bonne Année !

* * *

Alors que les trois femmes venaient de s'assoir dans la pièce principale de la suite de Cat, Kara ressentit un violent frisson juste avant que les lumières s'éteignent. Machinalement, la kryptonienne alla actionner l'interrupteur, action qui se solda bien sûr par un échec alors que Lena s'était levée pour aller voir la vue sur la ville depuis le balcon. La femme d'affaires expliqua, en réentrant et en laissant la baie vitrée ouverte :

« - Apparemment, le reste de National City a toujours de l'électricité.

\- C'est donc une simple panne dans l'hôtel, tout va revenir à la normale rapidement, dit Cat toujours assise dans le canapé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit Kara alors qu'elle utilisait sa vision à rayon-X et découvrait que seule la suite de son ancienne patronne n'avait plus de lumière. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, un éclair traversa la pièce. L'ex-reine de média se leva et alla se positionner devant Lena, comme pour la protéger. Quand l'éclair apparu une seconde fois et commença à prendre forme. Cat dit :

« - Kara, sortez tout de suite et trouvez de l'aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lena un peu perdue.

\- Leslie, murmura Kara alors que l'éclair s'évapora laissant place à sa Némésis.

\- Maintenant, ordonna Cat en faisant sortir son ancienne assistante de sa torpeur et par la même occasion de la suite.

\- Cat, Cat, Cat, tu crois encore qu'on peut m'arrêter.

\- Supergirl l'a déjà fait à deux reprises si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu n'es donc pas si invincible que ça, chère Leslie.

\- Finalement, ta mémoire flanche, je ne m'appelle plus Leslie depuis longtemps. Mon nom est …

\- … Livewire, termina Supergirl en pénétrant dans la suite depuis le balcon.

\- Tu as été plus rapide que ce que j'aurais pensé. Tu n'étais certainement pas loin mais bon, cela m'évitera de faire la conversation à cette chère Cat Grant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'héroïne en croisant les bras alors qu'elle prenait position entre ses amies et Leslie.

\- Mais comme toujours, ma vengeance. Et quoi de mieux que de t'enlever ton mentor et quelqu'un pour qui tu as de l'estime et que tu as toujours défendu.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Parce qu'à moins de me mettre K.O., Miss Luthor et Miss Grant ne bougeront pas d'ici.

\- Lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai découvert qu'en plus de pouvoir me changer en électricité, je pouvais également transformer toute manière organique en énergie pure. Kara serra les poings en comprenant ce que Leslie allait faire.

\- Fais ça et je te traquerais dans tout le pays. Tu n'auras aucun répit tant que je ne t'aurais pas remis dans ta cellule.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu m'attrape. » L'héroïne s'élança mais Livewire s'était déjà dématérialisée pour réapparaître derrière les deux femmes d'affaires. La kryptonienne se retourna et vit les trois femmes disparaitre dans un éclair après que sa Némésis lui ait adressé un dernier sourire ironique.

« - Tu es restée en surveillance toute la nuit, dit Alex en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à sa sœur qu'elle prit machinalement. Vas te coucher un moment.

\- Non, je dois pouvoir être prête à partir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Kara, même toi, tu as besoin de repos et dans à peine deux heures, tu dois être chez CatCo et faire en sorte que personne ne remarque la disparition de Lena.

\- Tout est de ma faute, Alex ! répondit la kryptonienne avec humeur en balayant la pièce d'un geste du bras. Encore une fois, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je m'étais contenté d'être Supergirl.

\- C'est la faute de Livewire, un point c'est tout. Cette fille est barge et elle te tiendra toujours responsable de son état. Tu vois bien que ton humanité n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Oui mais si je ne tenais pas autant à Lena et à Miss Grant, elle ne s'en serait pas pris à elles.

\- C'est vrai. Elle s'en serait prise à n'importe quel innocent car elle sait très bien que ça t'aurait fait réagir. Elle sait également que si elle fait du mal à l'une ou l'autre, ça ne sera plus juste toi qui la traquera mais toutes les agences gouvernementales du pays et ça, je pense qu'elle veut l'éviter à tout prix. Donc pour l'instant, tes amies sont en sécurité. Vas te reposer une heure et si quoi que ce soit arrivé, je te promets de venir te réveiller. Kara regarda sa sœur un instant avant de remarquer que Winn dormait, la tête posée sur son clavier d'une manière absolument pas élégante. Elle capitula :

\- Dis à Winn d'aller dormir aussi. »

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les bureaux de CatCo, Kara fut frappée par la banalité de ce qu'elle voyait alors qu'une nouvelle fois son monde était sans dessus-dessous. Elle salua Eve et lui expliqua que Lena ne serait pas là ce matin et qu'il fallait qu'elle déplace ses rendez-vous. L'assistante ne posa pas de question car elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps que la relation qui unissait les deux femmes dépassait largement le cadre professionnel. La kryptonienne rejoignit son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail mais son esprit lui rejouait en boucle la soirée de la vielle. Alors qu'elle regardait pour la vingtièmes fois son portable, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« - Kara, heureusement tu es là.

\- Sam ! s'exclama l'héroïne autant surprise que paniquée.

\- Tu sais ou est Lena ? Elle devait passée chez L-Corp ce matin pour faire le point sur certains dossiers. Je l'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure avant de venir et là, Eve me dit que Lena ne sera pas au bureau ce matin. Kara regarda la femme en face d'elle quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Viens, il faut que je t'explique. »

Sam s'attendait à plein de réactions de la part de son amie mais pas celle-ci. Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Kara, c'était lors du sauvetage de Lena. La directrice de L-Corp comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le bureau de leur patronne. La kryptonienne ferma la porte et Sam ne résista pas plus longtemps à demander :

« - Tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Lena s'est fait kidnappé hier soir après notre diner avec Miss Grant.

\- Quoi ? répondit Sam abasourdit en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Une méta-humaine du nom de Livewire rend Supergirl responsable de son état et cherche à lui faire payer à la moindre occasion, expliqua Kara en s'asseyant dans le canapé d'en face. Cette fois, elle s'en est prise à des personnes auxquelles Supergirl tient.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire des personnes ? Et puis comment tu peux en être sûr que c'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kara redoutait cette question car elle voyait difficilement comment elle allait expliqua à Sam la situation sans se dévoiler. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut à ce moment-là que le mur d'écran se mit à grésiller et détourna l'attention de la directrice de L-Corp. L'héroïne avait compris et attendait la demande de Livewire dont le visage apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour National City. Votre présentatrice préférée est de retour et elle a plein de choses à vous montrer. Lors de mon dernier passage dans notre ville préférée, j'avais passé une sorte de trêve avec Supergirl mais quand il est question de vengeance, plus rien de compte. Hier soir, une opportunité s'est présenté et je vais faire d'une pierre, trois coups. Mais laissez-moi d'abords vous présenter mes invitées. » L'image se brouilla une seconde avant qu'apparaissent sur les écrans Lena et Cat bâillonnées et attachées. Elles semblaient aller bien, la jeune Luthor avait les traits un peu tirés et l'ex-reine des médias arrivait à maintenir une arrogance de façade. Seulement Kara connaissait suffisamment son ancienne patronne pour savoir à quel point la situation la dépassait. Puis la kryptonienne remarqua le dispositif placé à côté des deux femmes alors que la voix de Livewire s'élevait à nouveau. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai réussi à enlever deux des personnes chères à votre héroïne préférée et juste sous son nez en plus. Je suppose que je n'aie pas besoin de vous les présenter donc passons directement à la négociation. Vous voulez que je les libère, pas de problème, donnez-moi 20 millions de dollars en échange. Je sais bien que la Présidente ne négociera pas avec une terroriste pour récupérer sa chargée de communication mais peut-être que le conseil d'administration de L-Corp sera moins rigide. Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir 20h pour me donner une réponse. Ah, une dernière chose. Supergirl, au cas où tu nous retrouverais, tu n'as aucune chance de les libérer. Le système auquel elles sont reliés, explosera si tu essayes de le déplacer lui ou tes amies. Donc à moins de te dédoubler, tu ne pourras pas les sauver toutes les deux. » La retransmission se coupa et tous les téléphones de la salle de rédaction se mirent à sonner. Sam regarda Kara qui était complétement sonnée. Alors que la directrice de L-Corp allait dire quelque chose, le téléphone de la kryptonienne sonna et la sortit de sa torpeur.

« - Winn, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose !

\- Ça va être très compliqué de la localiser. Comme tu le sais, elle n'émet pas depuis un point fixe mais carrément depuis le réseau. Je vais essayer de remonter sa trace énergétique mais ça va prendre du temps.

\- Et l'entrepôt ? demanda Sam encore surprise d'entendre l'informaticien aussi distinctement que s'il était à côté d'elle et sans vraiment se demande pourquoi Winn donnait toutes ces informations à la plus jeune des Danvers.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a la possibilité de trouver directement l'entrepôt ? reformula Kara en voyant ou son amie voulait en venir.

\- J'ai lancé une analyse des images mais il y a des dizaines de bâtiments de ce style rien que dans le quartier du port. J'ai peu d'espoir de trouver grâce à ça.

\- Envoie moi la vidéo, je vais essayer de voir si je peux trouver quelque chose de mon côté.

\- C'est fait ! Bonne chance. Tu nous diras si tu trouves quelque chose … enfin surtout à Alex parce que je crois que ta sœur me tuerait si tu y allais sans elle.

\- Je vous tiens au courant, » conclut Kara en raccrochant. La kryptonienne réfléchit quelques secondes à quoi faire mais Sam l'a pris de court. La directrice de L-Corp se leva et alluma l'ordinateur de Lena avant de demander :

« - Tu connais son mot de passe ?

\- Pourquoi ? répondit Kara surprise en se levant à son tour.

\- Parce qu'on va analyser la vidéo toutes les deux ici.

\- Oh ! » La kryptonienne tapa machinalement le code de déverrouillage en cherchant encore comment se débarrasser gentiment de son amie afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en toute sécurité.

« - Supercorp… Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? Un truc à la Brangélina ? demanda Sam avec un sourire ironique.

\- Lena a trouvé ça après que Supergirl l'ai sauvé d'une chute l'année dernière. Elle dit que vu que Supergirl veille déjà sur elle, elle peut aussi veiller sur son ordinateur. Vu que Supergirl est un mot de passe facile, elle a décidé de faire un mixte entre Supergirl et L-Corp, expliqua Kara nostalgique, les yeux dans le vague en chargeant la vidéo.

\- Et ça ne veut rien dire de plus ?

\- Non, » répondit la kryptonienne en regardant son amie perplexe. Mais la vidéo démarra, obligeant les deux femmes à ramener leur attention sur l'écran. Elles regardèrent une première fois en silence. A la fin, Sam dit :

« - J'ai l'impression d'entendre un bruit de fond.

\- C'est sans doute du grain sur la bande son, ça arrive souvent dans les enregistrements de mauvaise qualité, répondit Kara franchement surprise que la directrice de L-Corp ait pu percevoir le même bruit qu'elle derrière le discours de Livewire.

\- Non, c'est plus régulier comme le son lointain de la circulation ou un train qui passe à vitesse réduite. Tu peux remettre juste le morceau ou on les voit, elles. Pas besoin de revoir l'introduction de l'autre folle, il n'y a rien d'exploitable dessus.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, » dit la kryptonienne abasourdie en relançant le passage voulut car elle devait reconnaitre que le bruit lui rappelait vraiment celui d'un train. A la seconde lecture, Kara parvient à identifier, non pas un mais deux trains, le second passant à vive allure. National City est une grande ville mais il n'y avait que peu d'endroits ou plusieurs trains pouvaient se croissaient à des allures différentes. Sauf qu'il y avait de trop nombreux entrepôts autour de l'aéroport pour qu'elle puisse les fouiller tous avant la fin de l'ultimatum. Elle relança l'enregistrement pour la troisième fois en se concentrant cette fois sur ce qu'elle voyait, espérant trouver un reflet ou un détail architectural du bâtiment qui l'a mettrait sur la voie. Elle regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en analysant le maximum de chose jusqu'à ce que Sam arrête la vidéo et pointe du doigt quelque chose au sol sur le bord gauche de l'image.

« - Est-ce que cette Livewire a le sens de l'humour ?

\- Je dirais qu'elle préfère l'ironie cassante et qu'elle la maîtrise plutôt bien. Pourquoi ? demanda Kara en fixant toujours l'endroit que lui montrait la directrice de L-Corp sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Parce que c'est l'ancien logo de L-Corp, du temps de Lionel Luthor et du coup, je sais où elles sont.

\- Quoi ?

\- Entre le bruit du train, parce que tu auras beau dire que c'est du grain, c'est un train qu'on entend, et ce logo, je suis presque sûre qu'elles sont retenues prisonnières dans un des entrepôts désaffectés de l'aéroport. Il faut juste trouver lequel, expliqua Sam en ouvrant plusieurs dossiers.

\- Comment as-tu compris ? demanda la kryptonienne encore une fois surprise par l'esprit de déduction de son amie.

\- Quand Lena m'a placé à la tête de L-Corp, elle m'a ordonné de mémoriser toutes les possessions de la compagnie passées et présentes et particulièrement à National City en disant qu'un jour ça lui sauverait peut-être la vie.

\- Elle avait raison mais tu as du mémoriser des centaines de données ! s'exclama Kara pas sûre de pouvoir en faire autant malgré ses capacités accrues.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait en disant ça mais finalement … Et j'ai une mémoire photographique. Tiens, regardes, expliqua Sam alors qu'un fichier s'ouvrait sur l'écran. Ces entrepôts sont à l'abandon depuis que Lex en a fait construire des plus grands et plus modernes lors de l'extension de l'aéroport il y a 15 ans. Lena cherche un moyen de les rentabiliser mais aucun projet n'est viable pour l'instant. A part un vigile qui passe une fois de temps en temps, personne n'y met les pieds.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais voir s'il y a eu des pics d'électricité autour de ces entrepôts depuis hier ? demanda Kara sans penser une seconde à poser la question à Winn, qui aurait sûrement put lui répondre plus rapidement.

\- Je peux essayer. »

Sam pianota cinq bonnes minutes sur le clavier avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Kara dise :

« - Je vais appeler Winn pour lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé et voir si il peut envoyer une équipe.

\- Attends, il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'on aille vérifier d'abords. Si jamais je me suis trompée, ça serait dommage de mobiliser des hommes pour rien surtout si ton ami trouve autre chose de plus probant.

\- Si tu as raison, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Oui possible mais je suis sûre que Supergirl est aussi à leur recherche et doit sillonner le ciel. Il nous suffira de l'appeler si nous les avons trouvées et en un rien de temps, elle les aura sauvées. »

Sam s'était levée sans attendre la réponse de Kara. La kryptonienne n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde et rattrapa son amie alors qu'elle sortait du bureau. Quand James les vit passer, il les interpella pour savoir où elles allaient mais n'obtient aucune réponse. En se retournant, il vit Eve avec un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré les deux téléphones qu'elle tenait dans chaque main et comprit que ses amies étaient sur une piste. Il fut tenté de les rejoindre mais réalisa que le temps qu'il descende, elles seraient déjà loin.

A SUIVRE ...


	3. Chapter 3

Note : En voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Ravie que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient mis une heure pour rejoindre les entrepôts et une heure supplémentaire pour repérer celui dans lequel il y avait de l'activité. Kara essaya d'utiliser sa vision à rayon-x mais d'obtient qu'une image brouillée de l'intérieur alors que Sam garait la voiture dans un endroit peu éloigné mais à l'abri des regards. Vu l'âge des bâtiments, il y avait sans doute du plomb dans les murs. Elle passa ensuite un message à Alex avant de se caler dans le siège passager mais Sam sortit de la voiture. La kryptonienne fut tellement surprise qu'elle réagit seulement quand la directrice de L-Corps arriva à la porte de l'entrepôt. Sam s'acharna quelques instants sur la poignée avant d'essayer de l'enfoncer.

« - Arrêtes ! Tu vas alerter les gens qui sont dedans, dit Kara en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre pour vérifier si elles sont bien là.

\- D'accord mais pas par là. Regardes, on va passer par là. La kryptonienne montra une fenêtre ouverte à environ deux mètre cinquante du sol.

\- C'est haut.

\- Je vais te faire la courte échelle. »

Kara se place sous la fenêtre, s'accroupit légèrement et joignit ses mains à la hauteur de sa taille. Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et prit appui avec son pied sur la marche improvisée. S'aidant ensuite du mur, elle posa ses pieds sur les épaules de Kara et se mit debout. Elle réussit à attraper le rebord mais vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sportive, impossible de se hisser.

« - C'est un peu haut, expliqua Sam.

\- Accroche-toi, je vais me redresser au maximum, » répondit Kara. Elle était déjà complément droite mais n'hésita pas léviter de quelques centimètres pour permettre à son amie de passer. Sam se retrouva sur une passerelle métallique avec une vue sur l'ensemble de l'entrepôt. Elle repéra vite Lena et Cat sur sa droite vers le milieu de la surface mais pas de trace de leur kidnappeuse. La directrice de L-Corps entendait les deux femmes discutaient à voix basses, preuve qu'elles allaient bien et qu'on leur avait retiré leurs baillons. Sam retourna à la fenêtre et expliqua :

« - Elles sont là et elles sont dans le même état que ce matin. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de descendre.

\- Tu devrais rester où tu es si tu es bien cachée. Je vais appeler Supergirl et attendre ma sœur. Elles seront plus capables que nous de les libérer.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas Livewire donc je suis en sécurité. Si j'arrive à ouvrir la porte, elles pourront plus facilement les secourir vu qu'elles feront une entrée discrète.

\- Non, restes tranquille. Mais Sam était déjà retournée à l'intérieur. Un jour, il faudra qu'elles me racontent comment elles se sont rencontrées, ces deux-là, » marmonna Kara en se retournant car elle avait entendu une voiture arrivait.

Alex prit moins de précaution à dissimuler le S.U.V. du D.E.O. Elle descendit du véhicule avec trois agents avant de demander les informations à sa sœur qui s'était changée.

« - Nous les avons trouvé ! Livewire les retient à peu près au centre de l'entrepôt mais elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas pu voir avec précision quel est l'engin qui risque d'exploser car ma vision x est perturbée. Les murs contiennent surement du plomb.

\- Comment tu peux être sûre qu'elles sont à l'intérieur dans ce cas ? Et qui est ce « on » ? demanda Alex en croisant les bras car elle sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Sam, répondit Kara en secouant la tête, dépitée. Elle est à l'intérieur. Nous avons trouvé une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage et je l'ai aidé à rentrer par cet accès. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle voyait avant de décider de descendre de sa cachette pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'accès depuis l'intérieur, c'était il y a moins de cinq minutes. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à nous rejoindre. L'agent du D.E.O. fusilla sa sœur du regard quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Winn a réussi à remonter la trace énergétique de Livewire jusqu'à la zone de l'aéroport, nous venions de pénétrer dans le périmètre des entrepôts quand j'ai eu ton message. Mitchell, Jones, faites le tour. Voyez si vous pouvez pénétrer par un autre endroit. Vasquez, vous restez avec nous. Votre priorité est de trouver et de faire sortir en toute sécurité Samantha Ariès, ordonna Alex en montrant une photo de Sam sur son portable à sa coéquipière alors que les deux autres agents partaient contourner le bâtiment. Tiens, prend ça, dit l'agent en tendant trois sphères métalliques à sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la kryptonienne en les rangeant tant bien que mal dans sa ceinture.

\- Ce sont des bombes à eau, et voyant le sourire de sa cadette, Alex rajouta : j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de leur chercher un meilleur nom mais au moins tu comprends à quoi elles servent.

\- Du coup, la porte ou la fenêtre ? demanda Kara.

\- La porte mais si possible discrètement, » conclut l'ainée des Danvers en sortant son arme de poing.

Les deux agents se mirent en position de chaque côté de la porte alors que Supergirl arrachait la poignée en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle poussa ensuite doucement l'ouvrant et fit un pas dans l'entrepôt. Elle balayant toute la zone avec sa vision x et constata que Sam avait raison. La directrice de L-Corp était toujours sur la passerelle mais presque à la même distance que Lena et Cat de leur position. Sam avait complément négligé l'escalier qui se trouver dans l'angle du bâtiment et Kara ne préféra pas chercher pourquoi. Et toujours aucune trace de Leslie. L'héroïne fit signe à sa sœur que c'était bon avant de lui indiquer par geste les positions des prisonnières et de leur amie. Vasquez rentra et partit immédiatement à droite en longeant le mur. Les sœurs Danvers choisirent de progresser en ligne droit en s'abritant au maximum dernière les caisses éparpillées. Alors qu'elles étaient à cinq mètres environ des captives, Kara sortit à découvert et se dirigea vers l'engin explosif. Son arrivée fut bien sûre remarquée par ses amies qui arrêtèrent leur discussion mais également son ennemie. Livewire se matérialisa juste devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise que tu nous ais retrouver mais un peu plus que tu ne sois pas venue seule.

\- Leslie, nous sommes là pour t'aider, commença Kara espérant gagner du temps pour permettre à Alex de rejoindre Lena et Cat.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, hurla Livewire en envoyant une décharge sur la passerelle. Celle-ci céda et Sam et Vasquez firent une chute impressionnante sans que la kryptonienne n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Leslie Willis est morte grâce à toi et à Cat Grant. Et si tu ne veux pas voir tes amies souffrir et mourir, tu ferais bien d'attendre sagement 20h.

\- Je doute que quiconque vous verse un dollar, dit Lena. Le conseil d'administration de L-Corp doit voir dans cette situation, une opportunité en or de m'évincer de la direction et vous l'avez dit vous-même, les Etats-Unis ne négocient pas avec des terroristes.

\- Tu ne verras donc jamais la couleur de l'argent que tu as demandé, continua Cat avec un sourire ironique.

\- Tu as perdu, » conclut Kara en croisant les bras. Mais Livewire n'accepta pas cette réponse et attaqua l'héroïne. Supergirl évita de justesse les deux éclairs en prenant son envol. Elle constata que sa sœur avait atteint les captives et que Sam était également en train de les rejoindre. Elle ne put être surprise de voir son amie consciente que quelques secondes car Livewire lança une nouvelle décharge d'énergie. Kara ne put l'éviter et se retrouva projeter contre le portail métallique qui se trouvait à l'opposé de là où elles étaient entrées. En voyant ça, Alex ne put s'empêcher de vouloir rejoindre sa sœur mais une main se posa sur son épaule. L'agent du D.E.O. se retourna et découvrit la directrice de L-Corp qui lui chuchota :

« - Je suis sûre que Supergirl va bien. Il faut qu'on trouve comment libérer Lena et Cat Grant. Alex regarda Sam quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Oui, détaches les mais surtout qu'elles ne se lèvent pas et qu'elles bougent le moins possible. Je soupçonne que le mécanisme se déclenche avec des capteurs de pressions mais je ne sais pas où ils sont alors autant restées prudentes. Je vais voir si je peux éteindre cet engin, » lui répondit l'ainée des Danvers en pouvant un léger soupir en entendant le souffle tempête de Supergirl, signe que l'héroïne était repartie à l'attaque. Livewire atterrit dans le tas de caisses juste derrière elle. Elle releva immédiatement et lança un éclair à Kara qui l'évita en plongeant. Elle entendit des pas à côté d'elle et en relevant la tête, vit les deux agents masculins du D.E.O. rentrer dans l'entrepôt. Jones et Mitchell ouvrirent le feu immédiatement et Livewire n'eut d'autre choix que de se dématérialiser pour éviter les balles. Supergirl resta sur ses gardes mais les agents du D.E.O. avancèrent pour rejoindre leur commandant mais ils furent stoppés par Leslie qui réapparut juste devant eux. Elle leur envoya une décharge en pleine poitrine qui les mit K.O. Kara ne put faire autre chose que de rattraper les collègues de sa sœur avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol et de les allonger le plus doucement possible. L'héroïne se releva et toisa sa Némésis.

« - Pourquoi Leslie, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas gagner.

\- Ta vie est tellement parfaite que même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Et je n'ai pas encore perdu, loin de là. Tes amies sont toujours prisonnières.

\- Tu te trompes, des agents sont déjà en train de les libérer. Je ne suis qu'une diversion.

\- Tu mens !

\- Regardes, » conclut Kara en croisant les bras. Livewire se retourna et découvrit que Sam avait déjà libéré Cat et s'occupait de Lena alors qu'Alex avait réussi à débrancher certaines des connections, malheureusement pas les principales et le système était encore dangereux. Dans un cri de fureur, Livewire envoya des décharges dans leurs directions. L'agent du D.E.O. et la directrice de L-Corp eurent le réflexe de se protéger la tête avec leurs bras mais elles firent quand même un vol plané en arrière et l'atterrissage fut assez rude. Sam reprit vite ses esprits et se releva pour reprendre sa tache quand elle vit qu'Alex était toujours inconsciente. Elle se dirigea vers son amie sans se rendre compte que Livewire se préparait à envoyer une nouvelle décharge. Kara réagit plus vite cette fois et ceintura son ennemie. Les éclairs partirent en l'air et se perdirent en touchant la charpente métallique. Leslie se dématérialisa, espérant ainsi échapper à l'héroïne mais Supergirl tient bon et fut entrainée dans le flux électrique. Quand les deux femmes réapparurent, Kara fut légèrement déstabilisée et relâcha un peu sa prise. Livewire, en sentant ça, projeta sa tête en arrière et frappa la dernière fille de Krypton en plein visage. L'héroïne lâcha complètement en titubant en arrière et fut obligée de mettre un genou à terre pour retrouver son équilibre. Pendant ce temps, Sam avait rejoint Alex qui recouvrait enfin ses esprits. La directrice de L-Corp ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les brulures qui étaient apparues sur les bras de l'ainée des Danvers alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien et s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur son incroyable invulnérabilité mais seulement quelques secondes car le bruit des combats la ramena à l'instant présent et elle aida Alex à se relever. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et repartirent à leur tâche première. Supergirl les vit et fut soulagée et puis d'un coup, elle se souvient de ce que sa sœur lui avait donné. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle lança l'une des sphères à Livewire. Sa Némésis fit éclater la sphère d'une décharge mais se retrouva éclaboussé par l'eau que la bombe contenait. Leslie regarda Kara, incrédule et ne sachant pas comment réagir car la quantité de liquide était faible mais Livewire n'était pas sûre que malgré tout, cela n'interfère pas avec ses pouvoirs. Supergirl profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour rejoindre son ennemie en hyper vitesse et la mettre hors d'état de nuire d'un crochet dans la tempe. Livewire perdit instantanément conscience et s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Kara fit éclater les deux autres sphères sur Leslie et prit soin de la mouiller au maximum. Elle gela ensuite ses mains et ses pieds de manière à l'immobiliser au sol et espérait-elle l'empêcher de se dématérialiser. Elle rejoignit enfin sa sœur et ses amies. Elle découvrit que Lena et Cat étaient libres de leurs entraves mais comme l'engin n'était toujours pas neutralisé, elles restaient assises. Sam et Alex examinaient le détonateur en échangeant leur idée quand l'agent du D.E.O. vit l'héroïne, elle chercha des yeux Livewire puis la voyant clouée au sol, elle eut une idée.

« - Supergirl, nous n'arrivons pas à être sûres de comment déconnecter en toute sécurité le système.

\- Vous allez trouver.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant, il serait préférable que tu glaces l'ensemble, des chaises aux explosifs.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- Pas sûr mais ça me laissera le temps de trouver une solution pendant que Sam et toi, vous ferez sortir Miss Grant et Lena.

\- OK, recules. »

Alex rejoignit Sam prêt des siéges et Kara souffla un froid polaire. En quelques secondes, le givre recouvrit le système. Les cinq femmes regardèrent les lumières vaciller puis s'éteindre. Sam aida Lena à se lever alors que Kara allaient s'occuper de Cat. Alex était en train de retourner vers les explosifs quand elle entendit soudain un léger déclic et jeta un regard paniqué à sa sœur. L'héroïne l'avait également entendu mais les sœurs Danvers n'étaient pas les seules à avoir entendu le bruit et Sam fut la première à réagir. « Courez ! » hurla-t-elle en propulsant Lena devant elle. Kara attrapa Cat alors qu'Alex sautait vers elle et ensemble, elles rejoignirent les deux autres femmes juste au moment où l'explosion se déclencha. L'héroïne absorba une grande partie du souffle et de la chaleur mais l'onde de choc les propulsa néanmoins sur quelques mètres en avant. Quand tout redevient calme, Kara rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne souvenait pas avoir fermé et évalua les dégâts. Les vestes de Sam et d'Alex étaient ruinées, complètement déchirées par le souffle de l'explosion mais elles ne semblaient pas être blessées. Cat et Lena étaient sonnées mais plus probablement par le fait d'avoir à nouveau échappé à la mort plutôt que par une quelconque blessure physique. D'ailleurs ce fut la présidente de L-Corp qui prit la parole en premier.

« - Merci, dit Lena d'une voix un peu tremblante. Merci, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte certainement parce que l'explosion avait quelque peu amoindrit son audition. L'héroïne ne put empêcher un discret sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvre quand elle vit Alex faire des mouvements de mâchoires, signe qu'elle aussi avait les oreilles en vrac.

\- C'est mon boulot, répondit Kara un ton légèrement plus sonore qu'habituellement, histoire d'être sûre que tout le monde l'entende. Vous devriez sortir pendant que je vais chercher les autres agents.

\- Je vais prévenir pour qu'on nous envoie une équipe médicale et des renforts de confinement, expliqua Alex en aidant Sam à se relever.

\- Très bien, dès que j'aurais mis Vasquez, Jones et Mitchell à l'abri, je retournerai chercher Livewire.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper d'elle en premier, dit Sam qui soutenait Lena.

\- Je préfère m'occuper de ceux qui le méritent d'abord, répondit Kara en s'envolant.

\- Mais elle risque de s'enfuir, insista la directrice de L-Corp.

\- Laisses tomber, répondit Alex en soutenant Cat. La relation que Supergirl a avec Livewire, est compliquée. Sam regarda l'ainée des Danvers quelques secondes en cherchant à comprendre le sous-entendu sans y parvenir et se mit en route vers la sortie.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos paroles ou elles vont finir par découvrir le secret, glissa Cat à l'oreille d'Alex alors qu'elle commençait à recouvrer ses forces.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Lena et Sam savent déjà que je suis un agent fédéral qui travaille avec Supergirl.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça mais de la véritable identité de votre sœur. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard choqué à l'ex-reine des médias. Depuis quand savait-elle et surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait de cette information ? Cat, quant à elle était plutôt fière de son effet et avec un sourire ironique, se détacha de l'agent du D.E.O. et sortit seule de l'entrepôt. La scène qu'elle découvrit, fit s'agrandir son sourire. Kara, rhabillée dans sa tenue de tous les jours, se précipitait vers Lena pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Lena, j'ai eu si peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter autant, après tout, je suis une Luthor.

\- Oui mais quand même, tu n'es pas invulnérable, répondit la plus jeune des Danvers en se reculant un peu mais sans lâcher son amie. Et toi, Sam, je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou te féliciter. Tu as fait preuve d'inconscience. Heureusement qu'Alex n'était pas loin et a pu vite vous sortir de là.

\- Et n'oublie par Supergirl, Keira ! rajouta Cat d'un ton doucereux faisant grincer des dents Lena et Alex quand elles entendirent le prénom écorché alors que Sam était légèrement perdue. Cette remarque fit définitivement se lâcher les deux amies et avec un sourire timide, Kara répondit :

\- Effectivement, elle a dû vous protéger de l'explosion que j'ai entendue même d'ici. Je suis contente que vous alliez bien Miss Grant. Son ancienne patronne balaya d'un revers de main la remarque et se dirigea vers la première équipe médicale qui était en train d'arriver. L'héroïne se rendit enfin compte l'état des bras de sa sœur et s'exclama : Alex, tu t'es fait ça comment ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'explosion.

\- Non, c'est la décharge de Livewire. Brulures au second degré, je dirais. Peut-être quelques zones au troisième mais je n'espère pas parce que ça voudrait dire greffe obligatoire et deux mois d'arrêt et Dieu sait que je n'aime pas être de repos.

\- Tu devrais te faire examiner avant de rentrer.

\- On le devrait toutes, » répondit l'agent avec un regard appuyé à sa sœur qui soupira en comprenant que même Supergirl devait y passer. Mais Alex n'insistât pas plus car elle venait de se rendre compte que malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux, Sam n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. L'ainée des Danvers était pourtant sûre que l'avoir vu chuter de la passerelle en même temps que Vasquez alors que celle-ci reprenait tout juste conscience sous la surveillance d'un secouriste. De plus Livewire leur avait envoyé un éclair en même temps et Alex sentait ses bras qui commençaient à la démanger alors que ceux de la directrice de L-Corp ne présentait aucune lésion. D'ailleurs le check-up de Sam fut le plus rapide et elle et Kara repartirent rapidement gérer les retombés de cette folle journée alors qu'Alex se promettait de chercher une explication.

A SUIVRE ...


	4. Chapter 4

Note :

* * *

Le soir venue, ni Lena, ni Cat ne montrèrent quoi que ce soit dans leur attitude lors de la réception qui aurait pu prouver qu'elles avaient été kidnappées et qu'elles avaient échappé à une explosion et tout cela en moins de 24h. Cat fut la première à faire son discours :

« - J'étais arrivée à National City avec la ferme attention de redonner son indépendance à CatCo car je soupçonnais Lena Luthor de vouloir se servir des médias pour manipuler la population à son avantage. Mais j'ai appris, de manière plus ou moins forcée, à connaitre Lena Luthor et je dois dire que la vérité est bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Oui, c'est une Luthor. C'est son nom et ça la guidera dans beaucoup de ses choix mais pas comme la plupart des gens se l'imaginent. Elle veut transformer son héritage et prouver au monde qu'on peut faire confiance à un Luthor et c'est à ça que CatCo va lui servir. Je n'ai maintenant aucun doute que Lena Luthor est la plus à même de gérer ce que j'ai mis des années à construire et qu'elle conservera intacte l'esprit de CatCo. Je peux, en toute confiance, rentrer à Washington en sachant que mon empire est entre les meilleures mains qui soit dans notre pays, conclut-elle en regardant Kara qui était au premier rang puis Lena qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Les deux femmes essayèrent de ne pas rougir sous le compliment. La présidente de L-Corp prit la place de l'ex-reine des médias qui se positionna à côté de son ancienne assistante sous les applaudissements du public.

\- Quand j'ai invité Cat Grant à cette soirée, je m'étais imaginé beaucoup de choses mais comme elle l'a si bien dit, la réalité est souvent loin de ce qu'on s'imagine. Je peux aujourd'hui dire que je n'ai pas acheté CatCo mais plutôt que je l'ai reçu en héritage. Je ferais en sorte d'être digne de cela et je continuerais à suivre la ligne imaginée par Cat Grant. L'entrée de CatCo dans la maison L-Corp ne signifie donc pas la fin mais bien le début d'un nouveau chapitre et je suis fière de l'écrire avec vous dans l'esprit de ce que Cat Grant a toujours voulut. Je conclurais en disant : le passé fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui mais c'est à nous d'écrire le futur. » Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin du discours de Lena. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et cela décida Cat à agir.

« - Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence.

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda Kara surprise.

\- Je sais quand il est temps de laisser la place et c'est définitivement avec une soirée comme ça que je voulais que ma carrière chez CatCo se finisse.

\- Vous me manquerez.

\- Vous m'oublierez vite, Kara. Je n'ai été là que pour vous guider dans la bonne direction. Vous pouvez maintenant voler de vos propres ailes et je sais à quel point vous êtes capable de voler. Vous devriez d'ailleurs lui dire.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda l'héroïne pas sûre de comprendre. Je devrais dire quoi à qui ?

\- A Lena Luthor et vous devriez lui dire en premier que vous êtes Supergirl et ensuite la véritable nature de vos sentiments.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous l'aimez, ça se voit et je ne veux surtout pas vous entendre dire que vous n'êtes qu'amies. J'ai l'impression de vous revoir avant que vous ne sortiez avec M. Olsen.

\- Je … je … je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, bafouilla Kara. Cat eut un rire dédaigneux et répondit :

\- Rien que le fait que vous n'ayez pour une fois pas démenti que vous étiez Supergirl me prouve que j'ai raison sur la nature de vos sentiments. Je vous le redis, parlez-lui. »

Cat Grant regarda son ancienne assistante qui semblait assommée par leur conversation et après lui avoir légèrement pressé l'épaule, tourna les talons. En sortant, l'ex-reine des médias croisa Alex et Sam en pleine conversation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les interrompre pour dire à l'agent du D.E.O. :

« - J'espère que vous et votre sœur serait toujours là pour protéger mon héritière.

\- Lena Luthor est une amie et Kara et moi ferons tout notre possible pour la maintenir en sécurité.

\- Une amie pour vous, c'est sûr mais je pense que c'est un peu plus pour votre sœur et il serait temps que les Danvers fassent vraiment confiance à Miss Luthor, conclut Cat en repartant.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda Sam complétement perdue.

\- Je pense mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Oublions ça et continue de m'expliquer.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Depuis notre première rencontre sur la jetée, il m'est arrivé des choses étranges que je ne m'explique pas. Et aujourd'hui, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. J'ai bien conscience que je n'aurais pas dû me relever aussi vite après la chute de la passerelle et je devrais avoir les mêmes bandages que toi au bras.

\- Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons faire des tests mais tu devrais peut-être interrogé tes parents d'abords.

\- J'avoue que je préfère subir des centaines de piqures plutôt que d'aller parler à ma mère, répondit Sam légèrement gênée. Alex n'insista pas et lui proposa :

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse du laboratoire et nous pourrions faire les premiers tests demain.

\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? La baby-sitter qui s'occupe de Ruby est payée jusqu'à minuit et ça m'éviterait de remanier tout mon emploi du temps. » Alex jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et vit que Kara ne perdait pas Lena du regard malgré que la présidente de L-Corps déambulait sans crainte à travers la foule. L'agent du D.E.O. fit signe à son amie et toutes les deux quittèrent la soirée.

Arrivé au D.E.O., Alex espéra ne croissait personne de haut gradé car elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer la présence de Sam, du moins pas tout de suite. Si les résultats prouvaient que la directrice de L-Corp était une méta alors ce n'était pas du ressort de l'agence, si c'était une extra-terrestre… L'ainée des Danvers aviserait à ce moment-là. Sam était étonnée qu'on les ai laissé passer si facilement et finit par demander :

« - Je savais que tu travaillais dans une agence gouvernementale mais tu dois avoir un poste haut placé pour qu'on te laisse rentrer accompagnée sans te poser de question.

\- Oui, je suis la responsable du service recherche biologique ainsi que la directrice adjointe.

\- Eh ben ! Nous devrions peut-être influencer Lena pour qu'elle nomme Kara à la tête de CatCo comme ça nous serions 4 femmes de pouvoir. Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si son amie savait la vérité.

\- J'adore ma sœur mais elle a loin d'avoir le charisme qui faut pour ce genre de poste. Sam fut surprise par ce commentaire, pourtant elle savait que les sœurs Danvers s'adoraient et dit :

\- Kara est une très bonne journaliste et elle s'y connait dans beaucoup de domaines. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera un travail sensationnel.

\- Je suis complétement d'accord mais Kara a toujours été meilleure en restant dans l'ombre. Elle est la conscience dont on a tous besoin un jour.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle a une fraicheur et une spontanéité qui redonnerait espoir à n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Et pourtant, elle a vécu de nombreuses épreuves. Quand mes parents l'ont accueilli, elle était perdue et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais ravie de devenir grande sœur alors que j'avais été fille unique pendant les 14 premières années de ma vie.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère même si c'était pour me disputer avec elle. Seulement …

\- Tu as Ruby maintenant.

\- Ma fille n'a que 12 ans, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ce genre de chose avec elle.

\- Ça tombe bien puisque maintenant, tu nous as nous aussi. La prochaine fois que ma mère est en ville, il faut que Lena et toi fassiez sa connaissance, vous ferez officiellement partit du clan Danvers, répondit Alex en allumant les lumières de l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer et je pense de Lena dira pareil.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que sous-entendait Miss Grand, Lena devra obligatoirement faire connaissance de ma mère. Installes-toi, dit l'ainée des Danvers en lui montrant un lit.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle se reprit et rajouta : non, en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis étonnée. Quand Lena a commencé à me parler de ta sœur l'année dernière, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc et la première fois que je les ai vus ensemble, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'elles soient ensemble.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Lena ?

\- Un peu plus de 5 ans, répondit Sam en s'asseillant. Je travaillais comme serveuse dans un restaurent de New-York que Lena fréquentait beaucoup à l'époque pour ses rendez-vous d'affaires. Un jour, j'ai fait un faux pas et renversé une assiette sur l'un de ses clients. Le gars m'a copieusement insulté et mon responsable a été obligé d'intervenir. J'ai dû faire mes excuses et promettre que je rembourserais les frais de nettoyage. Le patron m'a également supprimé mon salaire du jour à cause de cet incident. J'ai passé l'après-midi à déprimer alors que je préparer la salle pour le service du soir. A l'époque, je ne roulais pas sur l'or et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour finir le mois sans que Ruby ne manque de rien. Alors que j'allais partir, Lena est rentrée dans le restaurant et a demandé à me voir. Je me suis demandé quelle catastrophe allait encore me tomber dessus. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a tendu deux billets de 100 $ en m'expliquant que son client était un idiot et que je n'étais pas responsable d'un accident comme celui-là. C'est comme ça que notre relation a commencé, nous sommes même sortit ensemble quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Lena m'embauche chez L-Corp en réalité. Nous sommes restés amies.

\- Je pensais que Lena était hétéro, dit Alex étonnée alors qu'elle préparait ses tubes d'échantillons.

\- Lena a compris très tôt que son nom faisait peur et du coup, elle a décidé qu'à partir du moment où la personne l'appréciait pour elle, elle lui donnerait sa chance que ce soit un homme ou une femme. J'avoue que je pense un peu comme elle, pourquoi se limiter à la moitié de la population pour trouver le bonheur ? » Alex essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé en entendant les propos de son amie. Elle préféra ne rien dire car elle n'était pas sûre que ses cordes vocales ne la trahissent pas et posa son plateau à coté de lit. Quand Sam vit l'aiguille, elle demanda :

« - Vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir m'enfoncer la seringue dans le bras.

\- J'espère parce que le sang contient plus de matériaux pour réaliser des tests que d'autres fluides corporels… Mais finalement, on va commencer par un test salivaire, » répondit Alex en voyant l'aiguille se pliait puis cassait alors qu'elle essayait de transpercer la peau de son amie. L'agent du D.E.O. alla récupérer un coton-tige. La directrice de L-Corp ouvrit la bouche quand Alex se retourna et s'approcha d'elle. L'ainée des Danver se sertit à nouveau gênée surtout que ce type de prélèvement induisait une grande proximité. Un peu rapidement, elle s'éloigna et prépara la lamelle pour ensuite la mettre sous le microscope. Sam avait perçu le trouble de son amie et mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu traverser l'esprit d'Alex. Elle se leva pour prendre place à ses côtés quand l'agent du D.E.O. s'exclama :

« - Non, c'est pas possible !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose mais prie pour que ça ne marche pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam perplexe devant le comportement apeuré de son amie.

\- Parce que si j'ai raison, j'aurais des tas de papiers à faire et toi, tu devras absolument aller voir ta mère.

\- Quoi ! » Mais Sam n'eut pas de réponse, Alex était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie. Quand elle revient 5 minutes plus tard, elle tenait dans sa main deux seringues dont les aiguilles avaient une étrange lueur verte. La directrice de L-Corp éprouva un léger malaise qui s'accentua quand l'ainée des Danvers les posa sur la tablette à côté du lit.

« - Alex, je me sens pas bien.

\- Et merde ! Je fais le plus vite possible, » répondit l'agent du D.E.O. en enfonçant l'une des aiguilles dans le creux du bras de son amie. Le sang remplit rapidement la seringue alors que Sam blanchissait à vue d'œil. Alex décida de ne prélever qu'un échantillon car elle craignait que la directrice L-Corp ne fasse un malaise. Elle éloigna ensuite les deux seringues et mit les aiguilles dans un container en plomb prévu à cet effet. Sam se sentit immédiatement mieux. Elle regarda son bras et fut surprise de ne pas trouver de trace de piqures. Elle se leva et alla retrouver Alex près du microscope et demanda :

« - Tu m'explique ?

\- J'ai lancé une analyse au spectroscope de masse mais les premières observations que j'ai faites, me laisse penser que ton métabolisme est très similaire à ceux d'extra-terrestre que nous connaissons extrêmement bien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ? Tu es en train de me dire que je ne viens pas de la Terre ?

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Alex en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Sam dépitée.

\- Et je vais te le prouver, » expliqua l'ainée des Danver en prenant son téléphone.

A SUIVRE ...


	5. Chapter 5

Note : et voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que ce que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

DroDroV et Tim kom Trikru : Reign va apparaître mais pas dans ce chapitre et vu que c'est le dernier et bien ... la suite est en cours d'écriture et presque finit ^^

A très vite

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez CatCo, alors que les derniers invités quittaient la réception, Kara rejoignit Lena dans son bureau. La dernière des Luthor était accoudée à la balustrade de son balcon et l'héroïne ne put empêcher un frisson de la traverser en se rappelant la dernière fois où les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées sur un balcon. La présidente de L-Corp se retourna quand elle entendit son amie arriver.

« - Finalement, tu avais raison. Ma relation avec Cat Grant a fini par s'aplanir et tu y es pour beaucoup.

\- C'est plutôt les heures que vous avez passées prisonnières qui vous ont permis de parler et d'apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Tu as raison, concéda Lena avec un sourire mais si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à chercher plus loin, je n'aurais pas engagé la conversation pendant que nous attendions les secours. D'ailleurs, je te remercie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alex m'a expliqué que c'était Sam et toi qui nous aviez localisé.

\- Enfin c'est surtout Sam qui a compris grâce aux ressources de L-Corp, expliqua Kara en rougissant car elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la remercie elle et pas Supergirl.

\- Je remercierais Sam dès que je la verrais mais elle a disparue.

\- Alex m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il fallait que Sam refasse un bilan car son check-up avait donné des résultats inhabituels.

\- En parlant de ta sœur, il faudra aussi que je remercie Supergirl de nous avoir sauvées.

\- Oui, ça, ça va être moins facile, » répondit Kara en s'accoudant à la balustrade un air légèrement contrit sur le visage. Sa sœur avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait bien que Livewire s'en était pris à Lena et Cat à cause d'elle. Leslie avait réussit à s'échapper, ce qui rendait la kryptonienne encore plus mal à l'aise. La présidente de L-Corp se retourna vers la ville et se rapprocha de son amie de telle manière que leurs bras se touchaient et Lena ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kara. L'héroïne se crispa en repensant aux dernières paroles de Cat et eut peur en prenant conscience que son ancienne patronne avait complètement comprit la profondeur de ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de son amie, Lena lui attrapa la main et dit :

« - Cat m'a expliqué quelque chose d'intéressant à ton sujet.

\- Je devrais avoir peur ? demanda Kara en se détendant légèrement. Lena eu un léger rire et continua.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment fantastique et qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que tu deviennes exceptionnelle.

\- Et ce pas grand-chose serait quoi ?

\- Pas quoi mais qui. Elle m'a raconté comment elle t'avait vu évolué grâce à ses conseils et que maintenant, tes amis t'aident à mettre en place ces enseignements. Mais il te manque l'amour pour pouvoir être complétement épanouie.

\- Lena, tu sais bien comment s'est finit ma dernière relation. Je doute que l'amour soit ce qu'il manque à ma vie, expliqua Kara en évitant le regard de son amie. Alex, Sam et toi êtes tout ce que j'ai besoin.

\- Les amis et la famille, c'est important mais Kara, l'amour est ce qu'il fait tourner le monde depuis des millénaires.

\- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas de ce monde, répondit l'héroïne avec une petite pointe d'ironie. Lena se détacha d'elle et l'obligea à la regarder. Puis la dernière des Luthor lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes et dit :

\- Je sais. Kara demeura muette quelques secondes puis dans un soupire, répondit :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda Lena surprise par la réaction de son amie.

\- De t'avoir caché qui j'étais en réalité.

\- Je suis une Luthor, les secrets c'est comme ça que j'ai grandi. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que tu avais une autre vie que tu ne voulais pas partager avec moi mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à hier.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.

\- Mon nom me met en danger, tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger.

\- On m'a appris à protéger les gens que j'aime.

\- Donc tu m'aimes ? demanda Lena en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie, répondit l'héroïne en détournant le regard.

\- Kara, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Quel est la véritable nature des sentiments que tu as pour moi ? demanda la dernière des Luthor doucement en posant une main sur le menton de son amie pour l'obliger à croiser à nouveau son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Kara comme réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider. »

Lena s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kara. L'héroïne ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à la délicatesse du moment et souhaita que l'instant ne finisse jamais. Naturellement, elle entoura la taille de son amie de ses bras. La présidente de L-Corps passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kara et l'héroïne lui donna l'accès à sa bouche. Le baiser prit soudain une autre dimension et les deux femmes se perdirent dans la volupté de l'instant présent. Quand Lena se détacha à bout de souffle de Kara, elle posa néanmoins son front sur celui de son amie et ouvrit les yeux.

« - J'étais sûre que t'embrasser me ferait décoller du sol, rigola Lena. Kara baissa les yeux et vit qu'elles flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Quand je ressens de fortes émotions, je peux perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, expliqua l'héroïne en les ramenant sur le balcon. C'est également une des raisons pour lesquels je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation avec toi, compléta Kara en se détachant de son amie à regret et en s'apprêtant à partir mais Lena la retient en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je te mets en danger d'une dizaine de manière différente et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

\- Tu crois que l'inverse n'est pas vrai ? demanda Lena avec humeur avant de rajouter : et maintenant que j'ai gouté à tes lèvres, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le souhaite.

\- Ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Une Luthor qui sort avec une Super, les gens s'imagineraient des choses.

\- Même si Supergirl et toi n'êtes qu'une seule personne, c'est avec Kara Danvers que je veux avant tout former un couple et c'est ainsi que le reste du monde le verra. Après tout Loïs Lane est mariée à Clark Kent, pas à Superman. Kara ne put s'empêcher un petit rire gêné et Lena comprit rapidement : tu es sérieuse ?

\- Clark est mon véritable cousin, il est le dernier membre de ma famille. Nous sommes les seules survivants de Krypton.

\- Tu vois, ça, c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé et pourtant mon frère s'est battu pendant des années contre ton cousin sans jamais parvenir à découvrir son identité terrienne. Il est donc possible que nous préservions ton secret.

\- Et si je perds le contrôle et je te fais du mal ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Et si nous y allions étape par étape ? Avançons doucement et nous verrons bien où cela nous mène. »

Lena regardait Kara avec une telle intensité que la kryptonienne céda et captura les lèvres de son amie pour conclure cette journée riche en émotion. Seulement la sonnerie du portable de Kara mit fin à ce moment magique. L'héroïne se détacha à regret et regardant son téléphone.

« - C'est Alex, il faut que je réponde. Allo ?

\- Tu es encore avec Lena ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens de faire une découverte et il faudrait que vous me rejoignez le plus rapidement possible au D.E.O.

\- Toutes les deux ? demanda Kara surprise

\- Oui, toutes les deux, tu comprendras pourquoi quand vous serez là.

\- D'accord, on arrive d'ici 5-10 minutes. Kara raccrocha et vit le regard interrogateur de Lena. Alex a apparemment découvert quelque chose et elle a besoin de notre aide.

\- Mais je croyais que ta sœur était avec Sam, répondit la présidente de L-Corp un peu perdue. L'héroïne comprit soudain la situation. D'une voix blanche, elle ordonna :

\- Va chercher ton sac. » Lena, déstabilisée par le ton de Kara, obéit sans poser de question. Quand elle revient, la kryptonienne la prit dans ses bras et elles décollèrent.

De leur côté, Sam et Alex avaient quitté l'infirmerie pour s'installer plus confortablement en salle de réunion. L'agent du D.E.O. n'avait pas lâché son ordinateur depuis elles s'étaient assises ce qui finit par agacer la directrice de L-Corp

« - Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est dans cette pièce. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Lena et toi, vous allez devoir signer des accords de confidentialité à cause de ce que je vais vous révéler et ce sont des documents assez simples à préparer contrairement à ton dossier de déclaration d'origine.

\- Mon quoi ? demanda Sam cette fois complètement perdue.

\- Les analyses ont révélés que tu n'étais pas terrienne et nous savons déjà que tu es quasiment invulnérable.

\- Ouais enfin tu as quand même réussit à me prélever du sang.

\- Effectivement mais parce que j'ai su grâce à ta salive comment faire. Maintenant, il faut que tu déclares tes origines afin que les autorités soient capables de te t'exclure des potentiels suspects en cas de problème mais bon, je te connais et je connais les autres pouvoirs que tu as ou que tu vas avoir et donc je serais parfaitement capable de te disculper sans avoir à consulter ton dossier, expliqua Alex en lançant l'impression des documents. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu développes tes capacités que maintenant alors que tes deux autres compatriotes ont eu leurs pouvoirs dès leurs arrivées sur Terre. Et cette question qui va t'obliger à aller voir ta mère adoptive. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faudra aussi que je fasse passer des examens à Ruby.

\- Tu penses que ma fille pourrait aussi avoir des pouvoirs ? demanda la directrice de L-Corps

\- Je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Sur les 3 survivants de votre planète, tu es la seule qui a une descendance.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me parles de mes origines extra-terrestres sans regarder aucun dossier. Comment ça se fait que tu en connaisses autant ? Alex n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Kara retentit.

\- Alex, vous êtes où ?

\- En salle de réunion, lui répondit sa sœur sans hausser la voix, ce qui surpris Sam mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler son interrogation que Kara et Lena pénétraient dans la salle main dans la main.

\- Vous avez fait vite, dit Alex en se levant pour récupérer ses impressions.

\- Nous sommes venues en volant. Qui avait-il de si important ?

\- Tu lui as dit ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers en désignant Lena d'un coup de tête.

\- Elle avait deviné une grande partie, je n'ai fait que lui confirmer les choses, répondit Kara en adressant un sourire timide à sa petite-amie qui pressa sa main en réponse. Alex sourit en comprenant que la révélation de la vérité avait permis aux deux femmes de franchir le pas.

\- Donc Lena, tu comprendras pourquoi je dois te faire signer un accord de confidentialité. Pendant ce temps, nous allons expliquer la situation à Sam.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda l'héroïne, surprise, alors que Lena s'asseyait et commençait à lire les documents qu'Alex venait de lui donner.

\- Complètement car je te présente la véritable dernière fille de Krypton, expliqua Alex en croissant les bras fière d'elle.

\- Quoi !? s'exclamèrent Sam et Kara en même temps alors que Lena relevant la tête.

\- Sam et moi avions été surprises par son incroyable résistance suite aux événements d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons fait quelques tests car je pensais que Sam était une méta et les résultats m'ont abasourdit. Je connais suffisamment bien ton A.D.N. pour reconnaitre un ressortissant de Krypton dès que son sang passe sous le microscope.

\- Attends, Alex, stop ! dit Sam en levant les mains. Tu es en train de dire que ta sœur, la timide mais pétillante Kara est en réalité Supergirl, la protectrice de National City…

\- Et de toute la côté Ouest, compléta l'héroïne en rougissant légèrement. Lena ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la taille de sa petite-amie, un air ravi sur le visage.

\- Et que moi, Samantha Ariès, je viens en réalité de la même planète qu'elle, continua la directrice de L-Corp sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son amie.

\- C'est ça, tu as bien compris, confirma Alex.

\- Tu le savais depuis quand ? demanda Sam en regardant Lena.

\- Pour toi, je le découvre en même temps que toi, lui répondit la dernière des Luthor. Pour Kara, je m'en doutais depuis l'invasion des daxamites mais je n'en ai eu la confirmation qu'aujourd'hui. En tout cas, ça ne change absolument pas ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Sam, tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie. Kara, tu es celle qui a fait chavirer mon cœur et même si tu es d'une autre planète, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir maintenant que nous sommes ensemble.

\- C'est ce que je te disais toute à l'heure, renchérit Alex en posant les papiers devant Sam. Tes amies seront toujours là pour toi, que tu sois ou non terrienne. Regardes Kara et moi, quelqu'un qui ne connait pas la situation pourrait-il dire que nous ne sommes pas sœurs. J'aurais d'ailleurs apprécié que ma petite sœur me tienne au courant de ça, dit Alex un air faussement colérique sur le visage en regardant Kara et Lena et leurs mains à nouveau jointes maintenant que la présidente de L-Corp avait signé les documents de confidentialité.

\- J'ai un peu poussé Kara dans ses retranchements et nous ne sommes ensembles depuis moins d'une heure.

\- Je plaisante, c'est à ça que ça servent les grandes sœurs, répliqua Alex avec un grand sourire. Kara et Lena se détendirent car l'approbation d'Alex était importante pour elles mais Sam était toujours aussi perdue. Sam, écoutes, on est là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais t'accompagner chez ta mère adoptive pour qu'on comprenne ensemble les circonstances de ton arrivée sur Terre, lui expliqua l'agent du D.E.O. en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en posant sa main sur son épaule. Kara pourra t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Tu peux compter sur chacune de nous.

\- Je garderais Ruby si jamais vous avez besoin de plus qu'une journée pour trouver des informations, compléta Lena alors que Kara hochait la tête.

\- J'avoue que toute cette situation m'a mis la tête sans dessus-dessous mais avec vous à mes côtés, je sais que j'arriverais à surmonter cette épreuve, » conclut Sam en retrouvant un discret sourire.

FIN


End file.
